You are a Princess
by Tallybird
Summary: Captain Wallace Kidd has set out to find the perfect crew for his perfect ship, but why not find himself the perfect bride as well? Taking an intrest in the cursed princess of Gothingham he must win her heart, break her curse, and run from her tyrant of a father all while dodging the law. Inspired by the song I am a Pirate You are a Princess by Radio Play. BirdFlash.
1. The Tale of the Flash

**IF YOU HAD PREVIOUSLY READ THIS STORY, THIS IS THE NEW VERSION! I'M REWRITING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS DUE TO INCONCISTANCY WITH THE OVERALL PLOT AND SOME CONFUSING/BAD WRITING THINGS THAT WERE BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!**

* * *

Okay, now that that's over, I hope you enjoy and (if you read the original first chapters) think it's better than the old ones. And, I know this is shorter than the original first chapter, but since then I've realized I write better and faster when I let the chapters break naturally instead of at a set length.

Yeah, I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

"My king, it seems an unidentifiable ship has sailed into our harbor," the squire reported, "It doesn't belong to any known kingdoms and bares no markings."

"Then why have you simply not spoken to the captain? I cannot be trifled with such trivial things."

"But, Sire, if it is an enemy ship…"

"Good lord, must I do everything myself? Ask the captain of his business in my kingdom and bring him before me if you see fit, squire," the king bellowed, putting emphasis on the last word to remind him of his place to serve him and his wishes. He ruled his kingdom and subjects with authority that was, ever so slightly, harsh. He dressed himself in the kingdoms color, black. He had several yellow gems embellishing his crown and clothing to represent that he was a Gothingham royal. Dressed in such dark clothing he looked quite sinister, hard to disobey.

"Yes, you're Majesty." He turned and started making his way out of the throne room when he turned back around to say, "My king, there have been rumors of the men believe them to be true about this ship. They believe it to be… the Flash."

"Ha! If the men believe in such tales as the Flash then let them be captured and join their ranks. That story is one told to children, a fairy tale, and I would expect my men, of all people, not to be crippled by such ridiculous fables as that," he growled back. The squire left to return to the docks. He thought to himself as he went.

The legend of the Flash, I remember being fascinated with it as a child. The tale tells of an indestructible ship that could navigate itself through the Seven Seas without a single finger ever touching the wheel. It can slice through the water as if it were nothing and sail at unimaginable speeds. Those who board the ship are thought to be taken prisoner and never heard from again. Some say they are made to be slaves for the captain. Others believe all the prisoners are immediately beheaded or made to walk the plank. As a child, my favorite version was always that where they joined the crew.

The crew of the Flash could supposedly live on forever in eternal youth due to the help of an exotic young sorceress whose magic is bound to the very wood of the ship itself. It also houses some of the most skilled fighters and ruthless pirates ever to walk the earth. There is little known about the captain himself, not of his looks, his intelligence, his combat skills, or anything else of the sort. The only thing told of him is that he is attempting to assemble the perfect crew. He searches every kingdom for suitable recruits and abducts those he deems worthy.

There had been talk recently throughout the kingdoms of a strange crew thought to be the crew of the Flash, because they were searching for recruits as well. They had turned almost everyone down, only accepting one new member since they set out. There was something more they were searching for, though. Supposedly, they were looking for a bride for the captain. If this ship does turn out to be the Flash, I do hope for the captain's sake that's not what they came to Gothingham for. I dare not think of what might happen when he discovers what has happened to our princess, the poor soul.

He reached the harbor to find the captain walking of his ship and down the pier with a hooded figure following close behind him. He was wearing an extravagant red jacket with brilliant gold trim. His hat was of a matching shade of gold with a single red feather. It all looked superb on him, complimenting his features and going hand in hand with the aura he gave off, mysterious, mischievous, aware, and in charge.

"I wish an audience with your king," he said to the squire, "I assume you will take me to him?"

"What is your business with the King of Gothingham?" he called back.

"I shall discuss that with him."

"I have my orders to ask." He replied.

"And ask you did," he chuckled, "Lest you have orders to achieve an answer I think my response was acceptable."

"You make a hobby out of cunning comments as such, correct?" he said as he started leading them to the castle.

"I like you. What's your name, Squire?"

"I am James Gordon of Gothingham, loyal squire to the king." He said slightly bowing his head as he said so. "May, I ask yours?"

"Kidd, Captain Kidd of the infamous Flash."

The squire was suddenly incapable of speech, until they reached the throne room. "My king, may I present Captain Kidd of the Flash and his… acquaintance. They wish to speak with you," the squire announced. Upon the announcement, Kidd removed his hat, revealing his wonderfully red hair, and bowed. The figure bowed as well, but remained fully cloaked.

"Very well," he bellowed, not allowing his shock to show on his face. "What do you wish to discuss Sir Kidd?"

"It's Captain, and I am asking for your daughters hand in marriage," he said, much to the bewilderment of the room, "I have been told she is the fairest, most pure hearted maiden in the land and I wish to have her as my bride. I can assure you I am financially worthy for the hand of a princess and possess a worthy heart as well. I can promise your daughter will be happy with me and I will treat her with the highest respect."

"Are you not a bit young for marriage, let alone to captain a ship?" the king inquired.

"I can assure you, I am much older than I physically appear."

The king eyed Kidd suspiciously. "Why is it you want the hand of my daughter?"

"I have gone without a bride for too long and upon hearing the tales of your daughter's inner and outer beauty, how could I resist?" he said with a smile.

He sighed. "You seem determined, but I am sorry to say, but you may not have my daughter," the king pronounced.

"Don't tell me I'm too late! Has she been betrothed to another?" he asked.

The king sighed, "No. In fact, you are the first suitor to ask for her hand. Sadly, she is incredibly ill."

"That's no problem! I happen to have one of the best healers known to man aboard my ship at this very moment," he gladly pronounced.

"This isn't an earthly illness, I'm afraid."

"A curse, then?" he smiled, "I also happen to own an extremely powerful sorceress. I'm sure between the two of them we could heal her."

"I am sorry, but I will not allow it," the king sighed, "If her problem is ever solved, I will send for you. But, while she remains ill, no one can see her but myself and a select few."

"Very well. We'll be on our way then. Thank you for your time," Kidd said, slightly bowing before he turned to the door.

"Captain!" the hooded figure shouted, "You can't just leave without her!"

"It's okay," he said to the archer, "It wasn't my choice."

"Captain, if you want this girl as your bride, you shall get her!" she shouted as she strung a previously concealed bow and aimed it at the King.

"Now, now, Archer. Manners! He said when a cure can be found I can have her. You shall lower your weapon immediately, lest you wish to be punished for your actions." Kidd briefly turned to apologize on her behalf, winked at her, and then they left.

"My king, as your advisor, may I suggest further explaining the princesses condition to Sir Kidd before completely rejecting him. Perhaps he could be the one to find a cure for her."

"I will raise my daughter the way I choose, Pennyworth," he roared.

"She sits up in that tower crying all day and all night thinking about how she can never have friends, never be loved, and never go outside again all because her father is too embarrassed of her to even try to ask for help."

"It's not her I'm embarrassed of…" he sighed, "It's what that devil did to her!"

"Sir, if I may, it's not that bad-"

"You heard him! She's supposed to be the fairest and most pure hearted maiden in the land. How can I let her go out like this and tarnish that reputation?" he asked, "It would ruin her, and I won't do that."

"The princess!" a guard ran in shouting, "She's gone! The door to her tower was broken in and she is nowhere to be found!"

"Where is that Captain?" the king shouted angrily.

"He and his ship have vanished. We sent a search fleet after them but there's no sight of them in any direction," he announced and then hesitantly added, "Sire, If he was who he said he was then… if it's all true… she may not be coming back."

"I will find her!" he shouted as he stood up, "Assemble all remaining ships and men, alert the people, rally any other kingdoms willing to help! I will not allow my princess to be swept away by strangers, especially filthy pirates! I will put this Captain Kidd to death before he can lay a hand on my daughter!"

* * *

Sorry for the back –tracking and whatnot but I really wanted to rewrite the first few chapters. For those of you that read the original chapter will notice that this part only has some minor tweaks but the rest will be altered more than this chapter. Again, sorry for any confusion but I think it's better this way. The reason I haven't updated this in so long was because the way it was originally set up made it kind of hard, and it was more like something I had to work on instead of something I wanted to work on.

Anyways, more on this to come soon!

Plz review if you want the next part faster.


	2. Dinner in the Captain's Quarters

Yay! Next chapter! And a really long one at that! Hoo-ray!

I don't own YJ.

* * *

"So…?"

"I had him go fetch her for you. He put her in the cellar," the witch reported to Kidd, "But, she won't come out or stop crying."

"That's fine, she'll come to her senses eventually," he walked over to the door on the floor and opened it. In the square of light it created he could see a small bit of her lacey black dress. Once she noticed she was being watched, it fluttered into the darkness as she crawled into a corner.

"Princess?" he called down to her, "You can stay in there as long as you want, but I'd rather you came out and join me above deck."

"I don't want to!" she squeaked.

"Like I said, if you don't want to come out you don't have too," he cooed, "You're not here for us to hurt you. In fact, I have a sorceress here willing to help you with your little dilemma, how does that sound?" Silence. "Well, when you decide to come out, come to my quarters so I can talk to you and we can sort things out, okay?"

"Who are you?" she sniffled between sobs.

"I guess you'd have to come up and ask me if you really want to know," he said, slyly. He waited a few seconds to see if she had made up her mind yet before closing the door and leaving her in complete darkness.

She just sat there and cried. Here she was, trapped again. At least this time it wasn't by her own father.

"What is he going to do with me?" she whispered to herself, "What will he do when he sees me? He'll probably throw me overboard and watch the sharks eat me. At least as myself I would have been of some value if he decided he didn't want me for himself anymore. After what the jester did, they may not even believe I'm the princess. What am I going to do?"

After a while she had cried herself to sleep. Once she woke up her stomach was aching for some food. After all, she hadn't eaten much more than half a bowl of soup the night she'd been abducted, plus however long she'd been in here without food. She'd expected someone to start taunting her with food by now, but after that first time no one had made any attempt at getting her out of the cellar. Maybe they really were only here to help, maybe they were trying not to pressure her… It didn't mean she would give in just yet.

Eventually, after what she guessed was at least several hours, she fell asleep again. Upon waking she realized she was way too hungry this time to even contemplate staying in here without food much longer. She felt around for a blanket or something to cover herself with. She eventually found an old cloak. It was made for an average sized man, making it huge on her petite body, but she didn't care. The bigger it was, the more of her it covered.

She crawled up the steps and slowly pushed up on the door. She looked around to see if anyone was on the deck at the time, they weren't. She slowly got up and started walking over to the large, decorated door she assumed to lead to the Captains Quarters. This was her first time on a boat, and she was weak from the lack of food. Needless to say, she was a bit wobbly. She weakly knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response.

After a bit Kidd opened the door, took one look at her, and pulled her inside. "Princess! You're so pale, and you can barely stand! Please, come eat with me. Goodness! Your hand is like ice! I bet you need water, too." He guided her over to a chair at a two person table and sat her down. He walked over to the opposite chair.

"Please, take anything you like! You must be starving," he said gesturing to the wide assortment of food spread out over the table. "Oh, and don't bother with table manners tonight. You just need to eat. You were in that cellar for four days and five nights. You needn't waste time with such things."

She did as told. Carefully slipping her hand out from under the cloak and making sure it didn't reveal any part of her that wasn't already exposed, she grabbed a roll from the plate closest to her.

Kidd waited for her to start eating before talking again. "I am Captain Wallace Kidd, and this is my ship, the Flash. Welcome aboard! And, before you ask, it is the same Flash that you hear about in children's stories," he said with a laugh.

She got her first good look at him now. He was tall and lean with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. He was really rather attractive, and he had a dazzling smile.

"Well, princess, what else do you want to know?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table, "I won't keep any secrets from you."

"Why not?" she asked in a voice warped by lack of water.

He shrugged, "You deserve the truth, and I don't want to start this relationship with lies and secrets."

"Why am I here?"

"I asked your father for your hand in marriage, and he refused to give it to me because of your curse. As you may know from the stories, I'm setting out to build a perfect crew. I figured why not work on finding myself a perfect bride while I'm at it. From what I'd heard, you would fill the slot of perfect magnificently."

She was blushing so fiercely she imagined her face being close to the color of Kidd's hair. She was glad for the hood covering her face. "I'm nowhere near perfect. But, thank you for getting me out of that tower. My father never lets me out anymore. I was starting to think I'd never see the sea or sky again."

"Would you mind sharing your story?" he asked, "Your father told me the reason I couldn't see you was that you were cursed. I'd really like to know what happened, but only if you don't mind sharing."

"It's not much of a story really," she said, voice still cracking after every word, "One night, the court jester was called in to entertain my father and I. My father decided his tricks were old and boring and started insulting him. My father has a very short temper and the jester took great offense in his rudeness. The jester said he had some bigger tricks, if he didn't mind his using me as his assistant for them. My father and I didn't see the harm so I went up. At first he did some relatively impressive parlor tricks such as levitating me and what not, but my father got bored again. Then he said he had a really impressive trick unlike anything we'd ever seen before. Interested, my father insisted he do it. And, then he just… cursed me."

"You seem perfectly fine to me," he said, leaning forward.

"I'm wearing a cloak," she sighed, "Of course you can't tell what's wrong… you don't even know the color of my eyes."

"I imagine they're the most beautiful eyes I'll ever see. When do you think you'll let me see them?"

"When I'm sure it won't change your opinion about me," she quietly stated.

"I'll tell you now, you can trust me, but I'm willing to wait anyways. I'll wait as long as you need me to."

"Thank you, you're very kind… the only person to show me kindness in the recent years was the royal advisor. I'd almost lost hope in the ability of people to be kind to people who were different, cursed."

"You could have told them you weren't cursed. You could have hidden it from them."

"Not without breaking the law," she sighed, "By royal decree, the cursed of our land have to wear blood red. Even upon my being cursed, my father wouldn't repeal the act. Wearing the blood red of the cursed is a horrible embarrassment in my kingdom, and my father couldn't even spare me that."

"If it helps, no one here cares that you're cursed," he said as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. "None of us are in a place to judge someone for something like that. We're all different, disgraced, in one way or another. I believe it builds character, makes people more aware of what really matters."

"What's disgracing you?"

"My past, but that's a tale for another night."

* * *

Like I said, long chapter. Yeah, a lot of it's the same as the original version of this story but from that last scene and on it starts to change a lot. Anyways, not much to add to this so I'll just leave it to you to review and whatnot!


	3. Reflection

Third Chapter! Sorry it kinda took me a while... I have so many fics to work on... Yj's not mine

* * *

Once she was done, he showed her to her room. It was in his quarters, meaning her room could only be accessed through his. When she asked why that's where she was staying he said it was so the crew wouldn't be able to disturb her. He gave her the only key so she wouldn't have to worry about him disturbing her either. He made sure she had all she needed before wishing her a goodnight and leaving her to herself in her room.

It had a bed, a vanity, a small table by the bed, and other bedroom-type furniture. She took the cloak off and draped it over the back of the vanity chair. She slowly undid the lace on her corset and removed it along with her skirt. He placed her tiara on the vanity and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

After she was cursed, her father had removed all the mirrors in her tower. She'd never really seen the whole of this body before, only what she could see with her own eyes. Sir Pennyworth had always told her it wasn't all that bad, and he was right. She wasn't some obscene monster or morbid creature unfit to be seen by human eyes. Yet, she wasn't a princess. This body was not a princess's body.

Even though this wasn't her, she could see herself in it. She had the same sparkling blue eyes, the same raven black hair, and the same flawless, pale skin.

She took one last look at herself before strolling over to the bed. Laid out on the covers was a lovely silk night gown. She slipped it on, and slipped herself under the blankets.

She was shocked that tonight, of all nights, she didn't have her usual nightmares. She slept soundly but without dreaming and it was refreshing.

She woke up at six in the afternoon. Clearly, being in that cellar mixed up her days and nights. She lazily got out of bed dressed herself and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess! At least short hair was easier to tame than long hair. That was one of the things sir Pennyworth had joked about constantly in an attempt to make her feel better. But, as much as she liked short hair, sometimes she missed styling her long flowing locks.

She debated not putting her tiara on since she would be wearing the cloak anyways. In the end she placed it on her head and draped the cloak over herself.

She walked out of the room to find Kidd just sitting down to eat. Upon seeing her he immediately got up and pulled her seat out for her.

"How did you sleep, princess? Were you comfortable?"

"Oh, yes. The room is lovely, thank you."

"Well," he chuckled, "You sure seemed to sleep well. You did sleep though the day."

"Well, being in the cellar-"

"No need to explain. It's fine. Just enjoy your breakfast of supper foods."

She laughed at this, because it was true. What was supper for him was breakfast for her and the food reflected that accordingly.

She delicately spread jam across some bread as he told her about the ship and crew. He explained the magic surrounding the ship, allowing the people on it to keep their youth. He told her about his first mate, an archer, their newest recruit, a healer who spent most the days below deck, and the witch and her… uh, troll? At least that's what he made it sound like.

"Four plus you, that seems a rather small crew."

"Yes, it is. But it's a work in progress. I actually used to have a different first mate but he left at the request of his king. See, his king has no heirs, so he had selected him to take in and allow the inheritance. But, he was always the rebellious type, I'm sure he'll get tired of that life soon. Whether he'll come back here when he does, I don't know."

"Captain?" she hesitantly asked.

"Please, call me Kidd… or Wallace… or whatever you want to call me," he said with a kind smile.

"Okay, Wallace?" she asked hesitantly, "You said you had a witch aboard. When do you think I could speak with her?"

"Whenever you like, princess."

"Okay," she sighed, "I'd like that, but not today."

"To**_night_**, if I may," he chuckled as he corrected her.

"Yes, yes of course!" she giggled in response.

"Your laugh…"

"What about it?" she asked worriedly. Had he somehow figured it out?

"Nothing, It's just a wonderful laugh," he said as he walked around the table to offer his hand.

She took it and stood up. As she did so, her hood slipped and revealed her face. As quickly as he could, Kidd looked away… but he had seen a glimpse of her face. He saw nothing wrong, though. It was only a brief glimpse but there had been nothing to strangely stand out. From what he saw, the rumors were true. She had wonderfully fair skin and hair the color of a raven's feather. She was beautiful. He had to get another look, but… decided it could wait. As much as he wanted to turn back around, he refused to let himself.

"Did… did you see anything?" she asked hesitantly.

"Only a flash of porcelain skin and raven hair," he said truthfully.

"Thank you..." she said quietly.

* * *

You like? And yes, the plot is diferent than the orrigional one. Various things were moved back or forward... all that stuff

Review plz! I have so many fics, how I decide which to work on is usually by the number of reviews. So if you want more sooner, review!


End file.
